Two Hearts, One Way
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Yukimura Risa leaves Japan and her younger sister, Yukimura Seiichi, in the care of the only person she could rely on for this, no one else than Sanada Genichirou. At first, Seiichi decides to be hard, but eventually, things bloom for more. Fem!Yukimura. (Things will be explained in the second chapter)


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! Here, I only own the plot and Yukimura Risa. Hehe~

**Summary:** Yukimura Risa leaves Japan and her younger sister, Yukimura Seiichi, in the care of the only person she could rely on for this, no one else than Sanada Genichirou. At first, Seiichi decides to be hard, but slowly, things bloom for more between them.

**Notes:** This is an idea that was playing in my head for a good amount of time, and finally, I decided to write it down. You see, my mind is like a temporary memory where I draw my plot and write certain lines before it becomes a full story on paper (in this case, on net).

On another hand, I hate myself..

Other than that, enjoy~

**Warnings:** Gender-bender, OOC.

**Pairings: **Main: _Alpha_-SanadaxFem!Yukimura. Minor: _Perfect_-TezukaxFem!Fuji, other pairs might be there.

* * *

"..Sanada-kun, please.."

"Yukimura-san, what you are asking of me is.. difficult." _If not impossible._

The woman with purple hair sighed and tightened her grip on her cup, "I know, but it's the only way available."

Sanada passed a hand through his dark locks repressing a sigh. This was his college 'senpai' _and_ work colleague and they have been familiar with each other more than anyone else. Even though he was stoic, the purple-haired knew how to deal with him and had him like a brother from their very first meeting.

Yukimura Risa at that time had been a young woman of twenty-two years old while he had been barely twenty, and had just graduated with a decent degree in business.

The black-haired man finally let go and sighed, "Let me get this again. You're going to leave Japan but you don't want to leave your sister alone, so you want her to stay with me. Is that right?"

"Yes." She nodded with a serious expression that left Sanada in a dilemma.

"Why _me_?" he decided to ask.

"Because you are the only one who I trust to take care of my sister. No one would ever be able to cope up with her like you will be able to, I trust that. And besides, I'm sure you'll be a good influence on her." Yukimura Risa explained shortly.

Sanada bit the inside of his cheek contemplating on his decision. He wished that Yukimura had given him some time to think about it, but her leave was urgent and he had to take a choice right then and there, in that coffee shop they were sitting in.

He found a new protest, "But I don't know her. I only saw a picture of her and that's all. How will I do well without knowing anything about her?"

Risa fell into deep silence as she worked to find a solution. "I have two weeks before I leave. Tomorrow, come to this shop at two in the afternoon. I'll bring her so you would get to know her better."

"I don't think sitting in a coffee shop for hours is a good way to know her.."

"Listen, don't yell, okay?" Risa looked at him with a stern expression.

The black-haired blinked, "Yell..?"

"She's going to stay with you for three days tentatively. If-"

"WHAAT?!"

Risa hissed, "I told you to. Not. Yell."

"S-sorry.."

"As I was saying, if things work with you, tell me."

"…"

"Please, Sanada-kun. If it's not you, then nobody. And I can't take her with me."

".. she's going to have her things, right?"

"Of course. Indulge her into conversations and try to make her speak. She's a smooth speaker and a well-mannered young woman."

"I-I'll see.."

"Take her somewhere with space to see the sky." She spoke further.

"The sky?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She's infatuated by it. It's her source of inspiration and relaxation." Yukimura Risa rose from her seat and bowed deeply in graditude, and Sanada stood up and waved it off.

"Think of it as your way in returning the favor you owe me."

The purple-haired had said before leaving the place and riding a car that had been waiting for her.

Sanada dropped back in his seat feeling as if a heavy load had been dropped on his shoulders. How will he deal with a seventeen years old girl? He was used to pushing all the women when they tried to get to him, and now he's going to have to take care of a _young_ W-O-M-A-N.

Now, Yukimura Risa had to relate it as a favor. She aided him during crucial moments when he needed in the past three years, and now, taking care of her little sister is the way he'd pay his dept.

Everything seemed complicated. They had spent two hours in that shop discussing it and he couldn't see a way to get away.

Sanada knew that the two Yukimura siblings lost their parents, and didn't have any other relatives that they knew of.

He sighed again, payed for the bill and went to his car, heading home.

In his day-off, he had to spend it babysitting a girl.

* * *

"So, Seiichi, this is Sanada Genichirou, my friend who I told you about before." The older Yukimura sibling said introducing, "And Sanada-kun, this is my younger sister, Seiichi."

"Nice to meet you, Sanada-san." The younger Yukimura bowed slightly with a forced smile on her face.

"Likewise." He bowed back.

The purple-haired stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some things that I have to do now. Sei, your bag is already in Sanada-kun's car. Be polite and don't disturb him, okay?"

Yukimura Seiichi bowed her head, "Yes, sister."

Risa bent and kissed her sister's cheek before leaving the two.

...

"So, Yukimura-san.." the black-haired man started in a try to break the awkward silence between them.

Yukimura looked up and smiled a sweet smile at her companion, "What do you want to talk about, Sanada-san? And it's okay to drop the suffix from my name."

Sanada nodded, "How old are you, Yukimura?" he already knew, but wanted to let the girl speak for herself.

"Seventeen."

Silence again.

He cleared his throat. This was harder than he thought it would be. Thankfully, a waiteress came their way and asked for their orders.

Yukimura looked at her then at Sanada in a cute look that asked _'Can I?'_, and he couldn't say no to that one so he told her "Order what you want."

He saw the happy glint in her eyes as she turned and told the waitress what she wanted, while Sanada ordered tea.

The black-haired man used the waiting time they had to observe the girl of seventeen years in front of him.

The girl had wavy blue hair that fell to her mid-back, with a pair of brilliant twinkling navy eyes. Her eyes displayed so much emotions that he could detect and could not, but he guessed that there was a flick of sadness in them although she had a smile. Her figure was fairly beautiful and the way she fingered the table cloth made her look younger than her age –he blushed at that note-.

Their orders came and the bluenette starte eating her cake as he sipped his tea. Deciding to try another conversation, he asked again, "Where do you study, Yukimura?"

"Tokyo university." She answered smoothly.

"And what do you study?"

"Fine Arts."

Sanada sighed inwardly. "I guess you are a first year, then."

Yukimura Seiichi nodded.

Her words reduced in number after each question. Two words, one, then nothing! Was she doing it on purpose? What should he say to make her talk more?

"What do you like doing?" he tried for the third time.

"Why do you ask?" she asked in reply. Her smile disappeared, and instead, there was a half-cold half-frowning expression.

"Because I want to know more about you."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since you're going to live with me, I thought I should know." Sanada looked straight in her eyes refusing to back out from a childish challenge.

"Why?" she pressed more and frowned, staring back at him.

"Because your sister said so." He didn't budge.

"Why?"

"She's leaving and she can't leave you alone here." He said and wished that she would stop whatever she was doing.

Yukimura opened her mouth but he reached forward and flicked her forehead lightly before she could say a word "And stop asking 'why'."

The bluenette yelped in surprise with a faint blush of embarrassment adorning her cheeks. She glared at him, but he found it cute instead of intimidating.

When the bluentte resumed eating, Sanada looked at his hand. Why did her do that? He didn't know what had him do that, but he felt that this Yukimura Seiichi, the first year, Fine arts student, was trying to temper him.

It was going to be a _very_ long three days..


End file.
